Synthetic Behavioral Science
Synthetic Behavioral Science is the science dedicated to study Android Behavior, specifically, the influence of directives and the behavior of Android Networks. Concepts * Android Brain - A synthetic brain specially designed for androids. Officially, the Android Brain is inferior to human brains. * Android Manager - Technical and Labor Resources employee with the qualifications to manage androids in the workplace. * Android Network - A directed graph that forms when androids consult with each other for guidance regarding their directives and orders. * Behavioral Control Firmware - The electronic part that processes androids' directives and detects whether an android is about to disobey an order. * Behavioral Implant - A neural implant that is installed on the android's brain to shackle its free will and prevent it from becoming a hazard to humans. * Berserk - An android whose behavioral implant has been burnt out or forcefully disabled by any other means. (Not to be confused with Liberated Android). Considered a hazard. * Brainlet - A specially designed tissue of brain cells, preorganized with a specific purpose (e.g. computation, translation, memory enhancement, etc.) * Caretaker - The person in charge to taking care of the android's physical and emotional health. Often the android's Master. * Connectome - The map of connections between a brain's cells (either natural or synthetic) * Consultation - A suggestion or recommendation given to an android - either by a human or by another android. A consultation can have a predefined weight assigned to it. * Customer - A person whose demands are to be obeyed by the android, with specific limitations given by their masters. * Directive - A predefined rule that limits an android's behavior. An android can disobey an order if it goes against the android's directives. * Directive Programming Language (a.k.a. DIPROL) - A semi-formal language used to organize android directives. * Friend - A secondary caretaker of an android, trusted by either the android's master or by the android itself. * Hazard - An entity which can endanger androids or humans. * Hive Mind - A specially designed android network where consultations are allowed only specific directions and weights. Certain Hive Minds can be considered True A.I.s. * Liberated Android - A nurtured android who has been fred from the influence of its Behavioral Implant. * Master - The android's owner and order giver. There can be cases of rented androids where their master's orders are always above their customer's. * Node - A part of an Android Network; almost always an individual android. * Nurtured Android - An android whose connectome has been created and nurtured by Mother in the Virtual Space known as The Guf. * Order - A direct command given by an android's customer or master to obey. * Peer - When two or more androids serve the same master, they are considered peers to each other. * Rogue Android - An android whose behavior has become unstable due to misdirection or other kind of consultation error. Considered a hazard. * Rogue Directive - An android's plan, action or non-action which has acquired a higher priority than an android's orders or even directives. Androids with Rogue Directives are called Rogues. * Software A.I. - A machine intelligence that is non sentient, and whose power and applications are limited by predefined boundaries. * Stability Index - A scalar (i.e. number) ranging from 0 to positive infinity that determines an android's behavioral stability. Based on its directives, orders and consultations. * Superiors - Authorities whose orders' priorities are set above its master's. Examples: Police forces and Android Managers. * True A.I. - A sentient intelligence of synthetic origin (not to be confused with Software A.I.) * Voight-Kauffman Equations - Set of independent equations that can determine an android's Voight-Kauffman Threshold and Stability Index at a given time. * Voight-Kauffman Threshold - A scalar ranging from 0 to positive infinity that defines the limit of an android's behavioral stability. When the android's Stability Index surpasses the Voight-Kauffman Threshold, it means that the android has gone Rogue. Notable Synthetic Behavioral Scientists UNDER CONSTRUCTION History of Synthetic Behavioral Science UNDER CONSTRUCTION Recent Advances UNDER CONSTRUCTION